Howling At The Moon
by Sam The Lord Of Fire
Summary: Howling At The Moon is a short story about two werewolves that are caught in the wrong situation. Contains mild violence and gore.


**I hope that you enjoy my fanfic on Werewolf Mythology, CLAIMER: I own all characters, and storyline. Disclaimer: I do not own Mythology.**

* * *

**Howling at the Moon**

**Short story**

"What was that for?" screamed the girl. "Get off me you stupid animal!" The wolf tore a mouthful of flesh off the girls arm. She screamed again, but this time in terror and pain. The wolf stopped and moved back, tilting it's head in the process, as if it was taught to not take pity but to kill.

BANG...BANG...BANG...silence.

A tall good looking man came running towards the corpse of the girl, who he thought he may have killed. Finally he got there. Luckily enough he hit the wolf so he was in no danger and neither was she. He had hit a she wolf, she was laying about 15 feet away from the girl. Dead. Dead as a doornail, whilst he was admiring the she wolf's insane beauty, also wishing he had never killed the poor creature, he felt a hand placed on his arm.

It was the girl, she looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. For the first time he took his eyes off hers and admired her body. She was beautiful. She had stunning, sapphire blue eyes, and striking blonde hair that complemented them well. Her smile outshone everything else even though it was around midnight, he could see teeth as white as pearls in two perfect lines.

Her grip on his arm loosened and he watched her hand trying desperately to find his, he opened up his hand and layed hers on top of it. He was to busy engrossed in watching the two sapphire eyes that he didn't notice her major wound healing, then and there. She started to try and sit up into a cross legged position, slowly. Even though reluctant to let her move he helped her to sit up. Afterwards he called for an ambulance to take the beautiful girl to a hospital.

* * *

'Yes! She's out of hospital and back to school,' thought the girl's boyfriend, Jeff. But he wasn't expecting the sight that he encountered. He saw his girlfriend with another boy in their year, Jasper. He definitely felt all of the jealousy swell up inside himself.

Jasper was stunning, like his girlfriend he had complementary blonde hair. But his eyes were the hypnotic part, they were like green, bottomless pits of Hades, that have known and seen everything in existence. He felt, sort of scared and uncomfortable in his presence.

"Jess, what are you doing?"asked her boyfriend.

"Walking around with Jasper," she answered, sarcastically.

"I can see that!" He snapped.

"Jeff stop being awkward," she complained. Jasper started to walk away to get out of their argument and to cause no agro. Staring. Everyone staring. That's all he could see over the whole school. They must have taken his and Jess' talk the wrong way. Even his friend, Doug was staring at him. He shrugged and walked over to the science block.

"Why do you always get jealous when I make friends with boys?" she accused.

"'cause I'm worried that I'll loose you!"he admitted, cheesily.

"I give up on you Jeff, I hate it where you always cause an argument and make it public, whenever I make friends who are the opposite gender to myself. Jeff, it just isn't fair!" she moaned.

"What are you saying? Your dumping me?" he roared.

"Yes, yes I am Jeff, you never needed me, or saved me from the wolf that tried to maul me, unlike Jasper!" she screamed. She started to jog to the science block, tears streaming down her face, as she set off to find Jasper.

Every one stared. All of the waves of faces Jeff could see, they were staring. Not at Jess, but at Jeff. "What?" he shrugged and ran after her.

* * *

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Jasper said, surprised.

"Yes, it's me and I'm here to be with you," she explained.

"Jess...Jess...-"called a manly voice.

"Oh no, he's coming to find me, don't let him come over here!" she pleaded. Jess started to bury her head in Jasper's chest.

"Oh, she's yours now is she?" Jeff hissed, menacingly.

"It's her choice who she wants. I'm not interfering in her business," Jasper snapped back.

"Your the one who saved her life, not me," Jeff stated. "Oh goody, goody Jasper saves the damsels in distress!" he scoffed, sarcastically.

"Shut up... shut up-" Jess murmured.

RING... RING... RING!

Off to science. Jess was still clutching Jasper's chest by the time Jeff went and their class flooded towards them, deep in conversation. "Lunch was great Jasper and-" was all you heard. It took a while for Mr Carlow to calm the class down into low murmurs, but the same names endlessly hovered in the air. "Jasper... Jess... Jeff..."

"SILENCE!" bellowed Mr Carlow. "EVERYONE JUST SHUT IT!" he roared. Silence fell amongst the science class, no one has ever dared to anger Mr Carlow like this before, because he forgets nothing.

* * *

"Susan... oh, Susan what did Doug do to you?" exclaimed Jess, who was clutching Jasper's hand. She was stood in Susan's dormitory room with a figure, sprawled out on their front, blood soaking into the carpet from every angle. Jess was sobbing so bad that Jasper's shirt was soaked as well as a handful of tissues.

"W... who... who could of done this to her? Surely it wasn't Doug," stuttered Dannii, Jess' now one and only friend, except for Jenny.

"Well it's Doug's Knife," Jasper practically growled.

"No more sleep overs, no more excuses, no more Susan!" Jenny wailed.

"I couldn't even tell her about me and Jasper, just what she wanted. She always wanted to be my sister," muffled Jess, who was giving Jasper some sort of hug, but it flet more like a squeeze. Even Jasper was trying not to show that he was crying. For his sister, his twin. He wasn't crying as much as the girls but he had un-natural moisture around his eyes.

* * *

"Come on, faster, in a line two by two!" shouted Mr Rodgers.

"Are we playing Noah's Ark?" giggled Dannii. Jess and Jasper still hadn't got over Susan untimely death.

"No more playing Jenny's Ouija board, hey?" whispered Jasper, trying to make conversation to his girlfriend.

"Actually I think she threw it away," replied Jess. Jeff had been desperate for Jess to give him another chance, but now she's with Jasper so he gets incredibly jealous.

"Now guys, I want you to run around the whole netball court- Jeff where's your kit?" Every one looked at Jeff.

"At home," Jeff replied, sourly.

"Detention after school!" Mr Rodgers bellowed. Jeff cursed under his breath.

Another normal day.

* * *

"How about that hill?" Clive went on.

"Yeah, lets go!" Rex beckoned, to his gang of friends.

"Can Jess and I come?" Jasper asked. This was the first time that he had talked to his friends since he got with Jess. Silence. Silence for longer. Finally they started whispering to each other in a mini discussion.

"Psst... what no... Psst... OK." Silence fell among the group. It felt to loud to Jasper's sensitive ears.

It was Rex who stood up and attempted fate. "Why should we let you and your lousy girlfriend come because, remember, you ditched us for her. It's hardly fair, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry about that, I know it's my fault and everything but don't anger me!" Jasper replied.

"Why not knuckle head, what are you going to do? Punch me lights out?" Doug said this, this time.

"Yeah, after what you did to my sis!" Jasper snarled, as Jess held him back.

"Oh... yeah, her-" Doug started but was cut off.

"Bring it on you'll lose," Jasper informed him, shrugging Jess off.

"After school tomorrow," he was planning aa ambush, and Jasper knew it.

"No, now," Jasper growled.

"How about it guys?" Doug asked around.

But there was no time for him to find out their answers, as he was laying in the same position as Susan, but he had a bite wound in his back and claw marks on his right cheek. Jasper had disappeared, all there was, was two piles of shredded clothes.

The clothes belonged to Jasper and Jess but neither were around. All the gang could see where two sandy coloured wolves in the distance. They turned around to look at the gang. They were bigger than normal sized wolves, and their eyes, they were sure that they had seen them before.

One, the she-wolf had sapphire blue eyes, and the other her mate, green eyes. They were like the bottomless pit of Hades (Tartarus). Evil. Hypnotic. The wolves started howling. Howling at the moon.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! So I know how I can make my writing better, and more exciting for you. The audience.**

**Lots of love,**

**Sam xxx**


End file.
